Pie War
by flamecrash
Summary: So Primo had done multiple crazy antics in his time. One of them is Pie Day, which he asked Decimo to celebrate but nothing in the vongola is simple, so will a small session about eating Pie turn into chaos? One-Shot.


**Okay, so i just had a random image of a pie in someone's face. Which in turn, made me think of this story. Sorry if its short or lack any conversation, its hard for me to keep track of around fifteen people in a story but that sounds like an excuse~**

**Nvm about all that and enjoy~**

**P.s. I have no clue whether this is a hilarious story or not but if you read regardless then i suppose i should say thanks :)**

* * *

Vongola Primo was a great man, he founded the currently top Mafia famiglia, possessed the sky attribute and various other accomplishments. But what they didn't write down was his attitude and personality, how he usually acts etc. Contrary to belief, he's not a stern boss nor that strict rather he's childish, _very_ childish. Vongola Decimo had to find out in a surprising manner, it was when he also found out that Primo could connect with him anytime he wished to but his personality turned a hundred eighty degrees compared to the time they appeared to give him and his guardians trials, but that's a story for another day. Right now Tsuna had to endure his ancestor crazy antics, one of them was Pie Day, why his ancestor label this day as such he had no clue and when he had demanded him to come out and explain his grandpa ran away to G's side.

"Is something the matter, Juudaimme?" Hayato his storm guardian asked concern in his expression. "Its nothing, I'm just wondering why I have to celebrate 'Pie Day' because Grandpa said so." "Is it troubling you Juudaimme?! I will get rid of this celebration if you tell me to! I'll force G out to explain if you'd like!" the faithful right-hand man said while pulling out his dynamites. Tsuna just smiled and shook his head "No, its fine. I get to rest from paperwork and Reborn's out too, so that's a bright side." As they approached the dinning room, the commotion was louder then expected, were they expecting guests? He turned his head towards Hayato who shook his head, taking a deep breath he pushed open the double doors to see a familiar red head and his family.

"Enma-Kun!" The elated Tsuna dashed up to his friend who smiled in reply "Sorry if we're intruding Tsuna-kun." The arguing guardians stopped for a moment, looking closely he saw Mukuro's Illusion around the place, Lambo was about to launch a grenade toward them Rauji was with him, Takeshi was just standing there laughing Kaoru was silent beside him and Julie was in a corner about to be 'purified' by Adelheid, Shitt. P was meditating on one side. Chrome was closer to Mukuro away from the fuss. Ryohei and Aoba were yelling and cheering respective fights while Kyoya was as far away as possible from the 'Crowding Herbivores'. Tsuna was pinching the bridge of his nose attempting to process the sudden amount of information and managed to calm down before addressing Enma. "No, its no problem at all. But why are you here in the first place?" Said red head just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure, when I went into the office yesterday I found a note that said 'Come to the Vongola Estate tomorrow.' the strange thing was, it was signed by Cozart Shimon. Why I don't know, but I felt it was real and either way I could visit you so no harm done." A vase broke and a hole was punched through the wall at the moment "…I think." a sigh escaped from his lips.

"Kufufufu Sawada Tsunayoshi, why have you called us here?" Mukuro asked while brandishing his trident "Grandpa told me to settle down and eat Pie today, no clue why." a grunt(Don't waste my time Omnivore)was heard from Kyoya. "Maa maa kyoya, Mukuro why don't we all relax after all its just to eat Pie nothing could go wrong!" "Shut it Yakyubaka! Don't jinx things!" "Yare Yare, You guys are so noisy." "Shut it Ahoushi!" another argument started and Tsuna just sighs again before sitting next to Enma, someone considered normal. "Your place seems to lively as usual." Tsuna wanted to smash his head onto the table but held back. At this moment the maids and butlers came in bringing with them a ton of pie enough to fill the entire long table.

"Oh! That looks EXTREMELY delicious!" Ryohei yells as the table was arranged finished, A few of the guardians reached out for the pie and,

All hell broke loose.

Julie who managed to recover from the torture Adelheid put him through for just _trying _to flirt with Chrome took a pie but tripped on his untied shoelaces which came off when he tried dashing away from the livid Glacier guardian and the Pie splattered right in front of Lambo's face. The lightning guardian couldn't stand it and threw another aiming for the desert guardian but he dodged and instead smashed at…..Kyoya's face.

"Kamikorosu." the angered cloud guardian took out his tonfas from who knows where and started chasing the lightning and desert guardians. Mukuro, who thought it would be funny to piss him off even further took a pie and aimed for the skylark who in turn reflected it using his tonfas right back at the illusionist's face. Takeshi thought it was a game and tried to join in, Lambo who desperately wanted to escape yelled.

"Takeshi-nii! Imagine that being a baseball and throw it!" and he did causing the pie to fly across the room and into Hayato's face, Lambo was hoping it landed on the skylark but no such luck. On the other hand Hayato who was blown back by the sudden force of the throw let loose so many curses in several different languages that would make a sailor proud. Ryohei joined in but his specific target was Aoba and tossed several pies at top speed. One landed at Shitt.p the other at Adelheid and one at Rauji though the last one just licked the cream whipping of his face and ignored the rest but was concerned with Lambo and tried to help him by tossing several pies in his direction hoping to shoot down the skylark. Adelheid chased after the Sun guardian attempting to purify him while Lambo ran behind Takeshi, Shitt.P snapped out of her meditation and chased after Hayato who was running away at the same time tossing pies as a diversion, his dynamites long forgotten. Mukuro was casting Illusions of Pie demons for this occasion and sent them after Julie who was trying to flirt with Chrome again. Adelheid who saw that immediately changed targets, Ryohei and Aoba who finally managed to shake off the chasing Glacier guardian resumed their assault on each other.

Kyoya who went after Lambo found him yelling something at Takeshi that sounded like 'Baseball. Aim and Fire!' of course still thinking it was a game Takeshi went on with it attempting to shoot down the incoming skylark. Kaoru and Chrome were behind their respective bosses where they deemed it a 'Safe zone'. Enma was occasionally dodging stray shots while Tsuna just sat there drinking tea, attempting to calm himself down and tell himself that this was normal.

As the war continued the guardians soon found that they were running out of pies and coincidentally the last one went to the boss. More specifically to Vongola Decimo, as the pie slid down his face he had a very sweet smile on his face, the teacup in his hand smashed to pieces at the force he was gripping the cup with. Whomever tossed the pie didn't matter, they knew they were all dead.

"Enma-kun." the brunette began in a very sweet voice matching his smile. "H-hai T-Tsuna-kun?" "Let me borrow the Shimon Ring for a moment." It wasn't a request, more of a demand. Enma immediately handed it over, knowing better then to argue, as the Vongola gear and Shimon rings combined the guardians could only think one thing.

"We're screwed." Lambo said out loud, though some would not admit, it was truly what they felt. "Gravity of the Earth." at once the guardians were pinned to the floor. "Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition." came soon after and all the guardians sans Chrome, Kaoru, Enma and himself were frozen on the floor.

"Now then," Tsuna began as he returned the Shimon Ring back to its rightful owner. "Chrome, Enma and Kaoru, would you like to have pie in my office with a cup of tea?" the trio dumbly nodded and followed after Tsuna, before he stepped out he remembered one more thing. "Oh, I'm sure you can hear me right now, let me remind you, should you try this again that my pie is _not_ ammunition."

* * *

**The ****Explanation~**

At the office the silent trio was eating their desert in peace while Tsuna was changing his outfit and wiping off whipped cream away from his face and hair. "Reborn is going to murder me when he finds out about my suit." Tsuna grumbles as he sits down for his share of desert. "Bossu are you going to leave them frozen there?" Tsuna just gives a smile "No, maybe until later but I'll defrost them soon because they still have missions to do. And Enma's guardians have to be with him. Now then….." the trio had a question mark floating above their heads as their friend took a deep breath.

"Giotto di Vongola! If you do not come out right this instant and explain why I got shot with pie in the first place, I _will_ invent a new method of dragging you out!" the trio had to cover their ears when Tsuna shouts because their beloved friend could make someone deaf by shouting too close. At once a sky flame appeared and Primo materialized in front of them holding his hands out. "C-calm down Decimo, there is no need to get violent….." Tsuna was putting on his gloves and activating his HDW mode, Giotto gulps. Who said ghosts couldn't fear anything? There's one right now trying his best not to flee. "You have two minutes to explain." "…Umm Cozart-San could you come out and explain the note as well?" Enma asks while facing his ring. "Cozart? But Shimon rings is nothing like Vongola Rings who has souls of the Previous heirs, can he really come out?" Chrome asks curiously, Kaoru was keeping silent intent on just watching as Enma nodded his head.

"To make the long story short, Talbot once said that in powerful rings dwells souls, there is a small part of Cozart's soul in here which can be used as something similar to a gateway that he'll be able to pass through and come here." As if on cue Cozart materialized beside Giotto. "Enma-kun I told you to drop the 'san' me being your superior was centuries ago." "Cozart!" Giotto is currently ducking behind his friend "Decimo wants to harm me for telling him to go celebrate pie day! Save meeeee!" "One minute." said person was tapping his leg on the floor with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Now now, Decimo. You mustn't scare your ancestor like that, in all honesty Giotto labeled that day because he had an odd tendency to eat Pie on that specific day every year. But he thought he could use this as a family bonding between Shimon and Vongola because I used to visit him around that time as well. But still, seeing the guardians duck behind something when it does happen, is a funny sight." "You were watching just now?" Tsuna was a bit angered but a least he got a explanation and deactivated his HDW mode. "Yes, and because it also happens with our families as well, you can ask Asari or G they'll know what you're asking about." Cozart ends his explanation and floats beside Enma. "You should have looked closely at that war! Your cloud and mist guardian looked so…..so….." Giotto burst into Laughter while clutching his stomach.

On second thought, maybe he'll blast his ancestor to kingdom come after all.

* * *

**Please review~ I want to know whether this story is...well,nice? **


End file.
